Colorful American
by PandaGirl2860
Summary: An american who has come to Japan to enter To-Oh University to become a detective didn't expect her first case to be the hardest in the world. She didn't expect to meet a handsome college student who has taking a liking to her and she hadn't expected to meet an insomniac who has also grown fond of her. How did she get caught between two components in a game of the wits? LxOCxLight
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to To-Oh

Author's Note: I do not own Death Note, but I own Alex.

Have you ever went to Japan only knowing some Japanese, met a guy who was under suspicion in being a murderer, met the greatest detective in the world, and ending up on the most difficult case ever? I have. My name is Alex Winters. Alex is not short for Alexandra. I hate it when people make that mistake. Let me retell the story in how I got caught between a game of wits.

I grew up in New York with my aunt. My parents were dead. My mom died by giving birth to me, but my dad died in a car accident. Well, I was eighteen and just finished high school. I walk out on a summer's day to get the mail and I found a letter from To-Oh University in Japan saying my grades were high enough that I can take the entrance exams to the college as an exchange student. I read all the information about it and confronted my aunt about it. Since she has a job in New York, I had to go to Japan alone. I decided to go and try the college out. I had to brush up on my Japanese. I now know the basics and some of the advance words in Japanese.

Now I'm in Japan and unloading my luggage into my new apartment. It was a one bedroom apartment consisting of one bedroom with a medium size bed in the middle of the room. It has a maroon colored comforter and white pillow cases. The room was colored a light beige. It had a dark wooden desk beside a bay window to the left. There was a walk-in closet to the right beside the bed. There was a dresser for pajamas and underwear beside the closet. A night stand was placed by the head of the bed to the left with a lamp on it. Overall, the room was nice. The apartment also contained a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and laundry room.

I unpacked my suitcases and got dressed for bed. I wore a red fit t-shirt with a Beatles logo on it and black plaid pajama bottoms. I landed in Japan at 7:00 pm, but it took me about an hour and a half to unpack. Usually, I would stay up longer, but the flight made me sleepy. The entrance exams were two weeks away and I needed my energy to study to pass the tests. I laid down and was almost asleep until I felt something touch my leg. I sat up and took the covers off me and saw a spider crawling on my leg. I. Was. Paralyzed. If you haven't noticed, I am deeply scared of spiders. I am fine with any other bug but spiders. I screamed and started kicking my leg on the bed post. It fell off of me and my leg started hurting. _That's going to be a bruise._ This meant war. I gathered up anything throw-able. I started attacking the thing from a distance and finally killed it. I started singing "I am the champion." Then I crashed. _Today has been a long day._

The next morning, I watched TV for an hour and heard about the killings of a killer named Kira. It seemed intense and not something I wanted to be involved in. Then I started studying for the entrance exams. I want to go into law enforcement, but that's only a hobby of mine. It's not my goal in life. I really love art. I love paintings, graffiti, sculptures, and the art of music.

Two weeks passed and all I've done was study, eat, study, sleep, study, and take showers, and did I mention study. Great for me. Finally, the exams are here and I was ready, not only to take the test, but to get over with studying, too. I woke up early and ate a good meal to keep me full through the test. I am a so called "vegetarian", so it was eggs and toast. I know eggs are chickens, but it doesn't have that meaty texture that I hate so much. I pulled my auburn ombre hair into a high pony-tail, slipped on camouflage Capri pants that, a navy blue hoodie that stopped below my chest, and a pink tank-top. I wore gray high-top sneakers.

I was running late. I took a taxi since I didn't have transportation, yet. I should get me a motorcycle. My friend in New York taught me how to drive one. I finally made it on time. _Thank God I go running every morning._ As I walk in to take my seat, I get funny looks from the other students. It's probably because everybody looks like they are about to go to a ceremony where you have to dress up and I look like I just came back from skateboarding. I took a seat near the front beside a guy with brown hair and calculating brown eyes. It was the only seat left. He looked handsome, but I got a feeling from him that he wasn't as friendly and he acts. I am going to call him twinkle-toes. I love making nicknames for people.

I start my test as the teacher says begin, ready to be over with this test. I noticed that the guy beside me hasn't started yet and was watching the teacher. I continued with the test until the teacher calls out a student about how he sat. I turned around to face him and the guy who was called out looked, how should I say this, unique. He had a nest of black hair, a long, white-sleeved shirt, worn out jeans, pale skin, wide eyes with dark orbs, and bags under his eyes. He sat perched in the chair with his shoes off and rubbing against each other and he held his pencil at the end, like it he was afraid to hold it regularly. He looked like a panda, so I'm calling him Panda-man. The **unique** guy and the guy beside me had a stare off like they knew each other. They looked the exact opposite, but both had a funny feeling to them.

I shook it off and finished my test. Once I got home, I watched TV feeling satisfied on the test. It was fairly easy, considering how much studying I've done. I'm just happy to be relaxing now. Two more tests to go now.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Light

Author Note: I'm sorry it said My Story on the second chapter, I'm still new to this so I'm still trying to figure out how to publish this. I think Deleo should name his/her dog Panda-Chan. It's cute and resembles Lawliet. I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.

Today was finally the ceremony. Instead of going in formal wear, I just wore my dead dad's old gray hoodie and black leggings. The hoodie went down to my knees. I was presently sitting in the second row, and guess who I'm sitting by. If you guessed twinkle-toes and panda-man, then you're wrong. I was sitting behind two girls who were constantly talking about how many guys they were going to date before graduation. I wasn't particularly interested in the ceremony, but I wanted to hear what the top students of the university were. The man started speaking and finally they went silent.

Guess who was the first person to be called for the top student of the university was. If you guess twinkle-toes, then you're right. The guy's name was Light Yagami. I wasn't all that surprised that he was the top student. He looked like he was built for success. Then, what really shocked me was the person who was called next. Panda-man. _Probably a mad genius._ I found out that his name was Hideki Ryuuga. I thought I heard that name before, but couldn't put my finger on it. One of the girls in front of me started talking about how he looked nothing like Hideki Ryuuga, the pop idol. _So that's where I heard it from._

The next name called out for perfect scores is what shocked me the most. Me. "Alex Winters." the man called. I felt paralyzed. I slowly got up from my seat and walked to the stage. Light and Ryuuga stared at me as I walked up the stairs. We were technically in a line to say our speech. Light said his and it was about taking a new chapter in our lives. It felt like an ad commercial. Then Ryuuga was up and he practically said what Light said. I kind of zoned out on both of them due to my nervousness. I wasn't nervous to do a speech. I was nervous because I didn't have a speech. So I went with what I always go with when in this kind of situation. Wing it.

It was my turn to speak. "Uhh...I didn't really prepare a speech, so I guess I will make one up. Uh...If I can make top student, and believe me, that's saying something, then anything is possible. So, don't give up and follow your dreams or something." As I finished, I stopped and looked at everyone's faces. They looked confused and weirded out. Then I heard clapping and cheering. "It wasn't that great of a speech, but thank you all for your support." I say with my big head. I finally notice that they weren't cheering for me. They were cheering because teachers were pushing us off the stage. _Hurtful._

I sat back down and took a glance at Light and Ryuuga, who were on the front row on the far, far left of me. Light looked worried and Ryuuga looked like he was studying Light's actions. Then they both went back to normal and looked forward after Light said something to Ryuuga.

The ceremony was over and I started heading home. My stupid self goes tripping over my own foot. I stumbled on someone, but they caught me. My face flushed red out of embarrassment. I straightened up only to see the person who caught me. It was Light Yagami. _This day getting worse and worse. _"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned expression. He looked like he was acting. I don't trust him. "Yeah, I'm alright." I replied.

"Good." he says with relief. _Good? What's good? WHAT'S GOOD?! Wait, quit being paranoid._

_You are always paranoid._

_Shut up!_

"Hello, are you still there?" he asked with a grin. "Uhh, yeah, sorry, I spaced out and I'm sorry for stumbling into you." I apologized. "It's nothing. Wait, you're the other honor student, aren't you? Alex, was it? I'm Light Yagami." he said with confident. "Yeah, nice to meet you." I replied lamely. "Since we both are two out of three of the top students, we should get to know each other better."

I didn't know what to say because I didn't know him and he seemed off. One thing we could be talking and hanging out and the next thing you know, you are strapped to a chair, with a blindfold, and a gun to your head.

_Quit being paranoid._

_I can't help it._

I am not one for lying, but I would rather take it than being in that situation. "Yeah, but not today; I'm busy, but maybe some other time." I hated myself for that. "Sure." he agreed. Then we went our separate ways. Before I started home, I glanced back to see Light talking to Ryuuga. They must know each other. Ryuuga then stepped into a fancy car as they said their goodbyes. (I don't know what kind of car L rides in, so I just said fancy car.) I gawked at the car. _Mad genius must be rich. Must be good._

When I got back home, I watched the news. I found myself watching the news more often. Yes, I was interested in the Kira case, but not enough to get involved in it. After TV, I went to bed. The complex day has gotten me worn out. I fell to unconsciousness when my head hit the pillow. I hope college will be a breeze. Deep in my mind, I knew it wasn't, but right now, at least I can think it will.

Author's Note: I will probably post another chapter this weekend, so if anybody is reading this, it won't be long.


	3. Chapter 3 Panda-man Suspects Me?

Author's Note: Is there a way to reply to a review on the computer? I don't own Death note. I only own my OC.

It is the first day I go to one of my college classes. I am currently heading out of my apartment to find me a motorcycle. I don't have class until 10:00 A.M., so I looking around for something to drive, so I don't have to take a taxi to school. It is 8:00 right now. I am wearing jeans with a long-sleeve, light blue shirt that hangs off my shoulder, and I have a black tank-top underneath.

I finally found a blue 2011 used Harley Motorcycle that I really like. It was in nice shape and it saved me money. It was $8,100, but I thought I was going to spend more, so it worked out for me. I took it for a test drive and it rode perfectly and smoothly. It was 9:30 and I started rushing to school. When I got there, it was ten minutes till the bell would ring. On my way to class, I passed by Ryuuga. He was walking with Light. Their class was probably over since they were walking the opposite way than me. I stopped for a second and so did Light and Ryuuga. "Hey, Alex. This is the other person who won top student. His name is Hideki Ryuuga." said Light. I'm definitely going to be late to class. Oh well. "Nice to meet you, Alex." Ryuuga said with his monotone voice that he used during the ceremony.

I stood awkwardly for a second then finally spoke up. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too, Ryuuga." I said with a sheepish grin. We all stood there awkwardly for a minute then I said the final words. "Well, I got to get going to class. Maybe I will see y'all around later." I said then started to slowly walk away. "Yes, let's do hope to meet again." Ryuuga said formally. _Why does he sound like he should be in the 18th or 19th century?_ "Uhh, yeah. Bye." I said then ran off to class. _Well, that was...interesting. _

L's POV

Well, I am certain that Light may be Kira, but this Alex is a little suspicious, too. For Light, it is five percent, but for Alex, I would say two percent. I will have to look up her records. "Ryuuga, are you okay?" Light asked with a confused look on his face. Did he plan for me to meet her or was it just really coincidence. "Yes, Light." I answered. We continued to walk.

Light's POV

I wish Alex didn't pass us. I had no intention of her meeting L. Actually, I didn't want her to. She would probably be under suspicion if she met L right after meeting me and being one of the best students in the university. But if I didn't introduce her, then it would look like I am avoiding her having contact with L just in case if I die then she could continue writing names for me. L already knows that I made contact with her. I saw him watching us talk at the ceremony. This is bad, what should I do? I don't want to put innocent people under suspicion. Just keep my cool and I will be fine. He has no evidence to suspect her. I'm just paranoid.

Alex's POV

I'm just paranoid. Why do I feel like both of them are dangerous? I am currently a pastries shop and eating a cake. Precisely, chocolate. I heard the door open and the little bells on the top of it jingle. It was none other than Ryuuga. _Did he follow me? Am I his next victim?_

_He could have just come here because he likes sweets._

_I refuse to believe that._

_You are a little too paranoid._

_Shut up,_ _conscious!_

He sat in front of me at the table I was at. It just so happens that the table is at the very back of the shop. I. Am. Going. To. Die! "Hello, Alex." he spoke in clear English. He didn't look completely Japanese. He only looked part of it mixed in with...British? His accent had a tent of British, too, but you had to pay really close attention, or you would have missed it. "Uhh, hey, Ryuuga. So, what brings you here?" I asked. He sat the same way he did at the entrance exams and the ceremony. He sat with his knees to his chest. "I love sweets." he said like it was obvious.

_Told you._

_SHUT UP!_

"Oh, me too." I said lamely. The waitress I had before came and asked him if he wanted anything. He ordered two strawberry short cakes, an apple pie, and coffee with 12 sugar cubes mixed in with it. The waitress just stood there with her mouth agape. Then she finally walked away to put in the order. "You really like sugar, don't you?" I said without thinking. "Yes, it tastes good, and I find it helpful to my deducting reasoning." he said in monotone. "Deducting reasoning? So, you want to become a detective?" I said in more of a question than a statement. "Actually, that is another reason I came hear. I wanted to tell you that I am in fact L, the greatest detective in the world." he said in a bored tone and watching my every move. I was in shock and couldn't speak.

The waitress came back and set all the food on the table along with the sugar with the coffee mixed in with it. You really couldn't call it liquid anymore. I look like I just saw a monkey with a giraffe body driving a car. My face was paralyzed with shock. _The greatest detective in the world, sitting right in front of me. Yeah right. But I do remember Light was in shock after Ryuuga said something to him. Could have possible told him the same thing? _The waitress walked away and Ryuuga started devouring everything he ordered.

"And to add with that, I suspect you to be in fact Kira." he added. I finally started to move again after I heard this. "Me, Kira? What would make you think that?" I asked sounding offended. I was offended because Kira is a murderer, and I definitely don't want to be put in the same category with a murderer. "Well, I don't have complete evidence, so it is only one percent. You and Light, who is my other suspect, made contact. Afterwards, he introduced me to you which also put you under suspicion. Don't be too offended; the percent is very low, but it is still a possibility." he said as he finished his sugary food. He got up and started walking away after saying his goodbye to me. _What just happened? All this because I spoke to Light Yagami. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay out of the Kira case. _

I also left the shop with a sigh and headed home. The sun was starting to set. I found myself sighing a lot more because of this Kira case. Maybe it may not be so bad. Well, that's a flat out lie.

Author's note: I will probably update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Abduction

Author's Note: Sorry I said that I would upload last weekend; I meant to say this weekend. Well, here's chapter 4.

It has been a week since Ryuuga told me that he was L, the best detective in the world. I am currently in my apartment getting lunch. I am still in shock about what Ryuuga, or L, told me. I am grabbing lunch before I head over to To-Oh. After I eat my ramen noodles, I slip on black flats, white jeans, and a black t-shirt. I pull my up hair in a messy bun and grab my brown crossover bag before heading out the door. I get on my blue motorcycle and take off to the university.

I pull in just in time to see Light and L playing tennis. L didn't look like the sports type, so this through me off guard. I still had fifteen minutes until I had to be in class, so I could stick around and watch for a bit. It was feeling good outside anyways. Light and L had an audience and a judge. It made sense since they looked like they were playing competitively. I started getting dizzy watching the ball go back and forth between them. It was going at lightning speed, so it was hard to keep track of where it was at.

I was at the gate watching them play then I heard something about Light being a National Junior Tennis Champion in middle school from this guy who looked liked he was worn out from running. "Hey, hey. What about my Ryuuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own from this National Junior High Tennis Champ." said a girl with glasses and short black hair. _You probably won't find any information on him since he is the best detective in the world._

"I didn't find anything on him." said the guy from before.

_Knew it. If he is going by an alias then he would definitely hide the rest of the information about himself. _

I looked back to the game any really looked at there faces. It looked like they were having another competition in their heads while playing tennis. It would make sense since Light already knows that Ryuuga is L and that he suspects Light of being Kira. I wonder if Light really is Kira. Being popular with the girls, being smart, and having a dad who is the chief of police would be a great cover and not letting anybody figure out it was him all along. I still don't see how I was dragged along in this battle, though. I just wished that this year would be a breeze.

"The winner is Light Yagami by six games to four!" I heard the judge, which happens to be a regular student here, yell. Everybody started cheering, with the exception of me. I really didn't know who to cheer for. Either a detective who suspects me of being a murderer, or a guy who is suspected of being a murderer. Tough choice.

I started heading to class, seeing I only had seven minutes. As I was about to get to the door to go inside, a person grabbed me from behind and a lot of men with tinted helmets started pointing guns at me. The guy who grabbed me had a cloth with chloroform on it over my mouth and was telling me that I was being taken to be interrogated under the suspicion of being Kira.

I was in so much shock that I forgot to struggle and I was already blacking out. _How did it come to this? This was all because of Light Yagami and L's fault. I guess I have no choice than to sit back and watch the mystery unfold._

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was an 'I'm sorry' from the man behind me.

L's POV

I took Alex in the other day for interrogation, but she hasn't woke up yet. Since then, Light Yagami's father, Soichiro Yagami, has had a heart attack due to stress. He survived, but a little shook up. Kira has sent videos to Sakura TV station by holding them hostage. This wasn't like Kira at all. First thing, Kira has been killing criminals this entire time without lifting a finger, so why now hold innocent people hostage and kill one of the news' broadcasters. It doesn't make any sense.

Ukita, one of the task force members, went to the TV station, only to be killed by Kira himself. Two other police officers went as well, but both were also killed. Kira has needed a name and a face to kill his earlier victims. Criminals names and faces that has been broadcast were killed instantly, criminals who names were spelled wrong weren't targeted. This lead me to that Kira needed a name and face to kill, but this Kira killed those policemen instantly.

Chief Yagami, Light's father, broke out of the hospital with an ambulance and went there himself. He broke through the window door, so Kira couldn't see him. He retrieved the videos before they could finish displaying them all. I watched the videos thoroughly and I concluded that this is a different Kira. If Kira knew the names of the task force then he wouldn't make that known. And when I watched the video on if we agreed with Kira's acts, then I would have to show my face or another person would die.

I found it weird that Kira only asked that I show up on TV, but not say my name. I came to the conclusion that this Kira, the second Kira, needed to only see the face of their victim to kill them. This is definitely getting interesting.

Alex is waking up and now it is time to start interrogating her for information about Kira.


	5. Chapter 5 Interrogation

Author's Note: I don't own Death Note. I own Alex.

Alex POV

I felt awake, but I didn't see anything. Wait, my eyes were closed. I sort of felt sore. My body was aching. Finally, I tried opening my eyes only to see a room with dim light and cameras everywhere facing me. I tried moving, but I was tied down with ropes. Next thing I knew, someone is putting a blind on me. I gave out a shriek.

"What's going on? Who are you?!" I started ranting. Then I heard a voice fill the room, but it was disguised behind a voice filter. "Hello, Miss Winters. I see you are awake. Do you remember any thing that happened before you were put in here?" the voice said. _What did happen?_

Then it all hit me. I was walking to my class and somebody grabbed me. Big men grabbed me. Well, that sounded childish. If that really happened then I'm under suspicion of being Kira. Why? "Why am I under suspicion of being Kira? Wait a second. You're the same guy from the cafe. You're L, aren't you?" I said as I remembered the panda guy telling me he was L.

"Yes, but that is not the subject I want to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you what you know about Kira." he said in his monotone voice. "I only know what has been said to the public. I'm not Kira, nor do I know him. So let me go!" I yelled. He fell silent for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "You decided to move here of all places, only knowing most of Japanese, and made a perfect score on the test, and not to mention meeting Light Yagami. You did all this and it was just coincidence. I find that to be unbelievable." he said in a suspicious way."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Kira and it was all just a coincidence. I could care less about Kira." I said with confidence. "You know what I think? I think you are only suspicious of me because you have no other suspects." I explained. L was silent for a while. I heard a door open then footsteps coming my way. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked worriedly. My blindfold was removed by cold, long fingers.

In front of me stood L. The same pale face, black, messy hair, dark eyes with bags, and the same white long-sleeved shirt and worn out jeans stood before me. His back was as curved as before and he used his thumb and first finger to take off the blind fold. "Why go through all of that trouble if you were just going to release me when I shout 'I'm not Kira?'" I asked. He just stared at me dead in the eye. "You are not going to be released from this building, but you will not have to stay in this room. You will have your own room, but you will be staying under constant surveillance. How does that sound to you?"

At least I won't be staying in here. "Why let me out of here? What changed your mind?" I asked. He looked at the ceiling like it had all the answers in the world. He looked at me again. "You may be right that I only suspect you because we have no one else, but I'm still suspicious of you. That's why I'm keeping you under surveillance." he said in a monotone voice. I was untied by him. The question came to me then. "If you weren't here before, then who blind folded me?" I asked out of curiosity. "That was Watari." he said as he pointed to my right. An old man stood there smiling gently at me.

"Before Watari shows you to your room, would you mind watching a few videos and give me your view of what Kira is like?" he asked. It was a test. I just knew it. "Fine." I agreed. I took this time to look around the room. I was in a cell. That was different.

We were now in a room in a hotel. That led to the question of how L put me in a cell in a hotel that wasn't his and nobody noticed. Then that led to another question of why there was a cell in a hotel to begin with. The place looked like your average hotel you would stay in if you were on vacation.

I was currently watching videos that 'Kira' sent to Sakura TV. This Kira didn't work the same, though. This Kira was killing random people and could kill with only a face. The real Kira needed a name and a face. Maybe this is another Kira, but stronger. "That is the same conclusion I came to." L said. _He reads minds! _"No, you are voicing your thoughts out loud." he said in an amused tone. _I am?_ "You are." he said. "Shut up thoughts." I said to myself.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Watari will show you to your room." L said. "And one more thing. Refer to me as Ryuzaki for safety reasons." he said in a serious tone. "I understand." I said in the same tone. Watari showed my to my room, which was next door. He could of said go next door. Maybe he didn't want me running away. I walked in to find a room that was white with a light blue bedspread on the bed to my right, a wooden desk with a white lamp on it to my left, a walk-in closet beside the desk, a window between the bed and the desk, and a bathroom beside the bed. "Your luggage is in your closet and I will make dinner if you want anything.

I wasn't hungry right now and I was too tired to unpack. So I just laid on my bed and waited for sleep to wash over me. Watari told me to go next door to the main room if I needed anything. Finally, I was asleep and couldn't wait for tomorrow. That was when I was going to let my anger out at Ryuzaki, I can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6 Task Force

Author's Note: I don't own Death Note, but I own Alex.

I woke up to Watari bringing me breakfast. "Good morning, Ms. Winters. I hope you find your breakfast to your liking." Watari said as he wheeled in a cart with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks, Watari." I said in a sleepy voice. Watari chuckled. _Why is he chuckling? _"If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask me or Ryuuzaki." he said and smiled warmly. He walked out and left me with my breakfast. I was hungry, probably due to the fact that I skipped out on dinner last night. I quickly started eating my eggs and toast, but skipped the bacon due to me being a 'vegetarian' other than the fact that I make exceptions with eggs.

After I was finished, I grabbed a pair of clothes out of my packed bag and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When I got in there, I looked in the mirror. Now I see why Watari was laughing. My hair looked like a bird nest that was attacked my an enemy bird that was much larger. My right side of my face was red for laying on it for too long. And to top it all off, I was still in yesterday's clothes. To sum it all up, I looked like a hobo. Beautiful, right?

I got the shower very hot and got in, not without taking my clothes off of course. The boiling water touching my cold skin felt good. I took my time to think about what has happened up until now. I came to Japan, entered a college for intelligent people, became one of the best in the school along with a Kira suspect and the best detective in the world, became a suspect for 'having a relationship' with the main suspect, got abducted, was tied up, and was now being put under surveillance. Now that I think about it, what if L put cameras in the bathroom as well. My face turned red at the thought. _Eww._

I washed up and got out of the shower to dress quickly and blow dry my hair. It's weird that a guy would keep a blow dryer in a bathroom. I wonder if I'm the only girl here. There has to be another girl here, right? After I dressed in a Linkin Park black t-shirt and white jeans with red high-tops, I went next door to make an agreement about the cameras. When I walked in, I saw men in suits doing paper work and Ryuuzaki sitting on the couch with marshmallows, chocolate cake, strawberry shortcake, and a cup of tea, which looked like it was sugar with some tea poured in there. Ryuuzaki and his sweets.

As I guessed, there were no women. I feel so uncomfortable with all of these men here and not one woman. "Is there anything you need, Ms. Winters?" Ryuuzaki asked, startling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I wanted to settle the agreement with the cameras. You didn't put any in the bathroom, did you?" I asked. Everybody in the room turned to me in shock. "Yes, I do, but you do not have to worry. I turn it off when you are not fully clothed." he explained without an expression. "Why do you have it in there in the first place? The only other time I go in there without being undressed is to brush my teeth." I wondered out loud. "That could be the time you decide to kill." he said eating his cake. "I could be killing when I'm undressed." I said. "Yes, that would be the ultimate time that a female would use to kill, so I only turn the monitors off in here, but Watari will still be watching from where he is at."

I was stunned at what he said. Not only me, but the other men did, too. _Watari was watching me?! I don't know what's worse, L watching me or Watari watching me. _My face was heated up in embarrassment. I bet my face was so red, it put stop signs to shame. "Uh...Ryuuzaki, who is this?" asked a guy with black hair. He seemed to be the youngest if you don't count L. His face was a little pink. Why was he blushing? "Oh, yes, I forgot. This is Alex Winters. She is from America and came to Japan to take college in To-Oh University. She is under suspicion of being Kira due to the fact that not only did she make a perfect score on the entrance exams, but also she seems to have a relationship with our main suspect, Light Yagami." he introduced. "I don't have a relationship with Light. I just met him at the ceremony. Quit jumping to conclusions without even knowing me!" I said with anger.

"Uh...anyway, my name is Matsuda." the blushing guy introduced nervously. He kind of looked like the clown of the task force. "I'm Aizawa." said the guy with the afro. Well, that's something you don't see everyday, a Japanese guy with an afro. "And, I'm Yagami." said the oldest guy, aside from Watari, with glasses. He had slicked back black hair with a couple of strands of gray. "Currently, we are missing a member, who is helping out with Watari, but one day you will meet him." said Yagami. I could tell he was the father of Light Yagami, based on his name and that he was with the task force.

This was the entire task force, with the exception of one? "Yes, this is all of us." Ryuuzaki said. I had a confused face. I probably said that aloud, didn't I? "Yes, you tend to have an issue of saying things aloud without your knowing." Ryuuzaki stated the obvious. "Wow, Sherlock. Nice observation." I complimented sarcastically.

L gave out a scowl, well a scowl in his features. I couldn't get past the fact that he looked like a panda. "Thank you for your sarcasm, but if you keep it up, I will kick you." he said, back with his emotionless face. "You wouldn't kick a girl, would you?" I said in a challenging voice. "I will if I have a reason." he shot back. "Okay, guys. That's enough. Uh...Alex, do you want to help me organizing these folders?" Matsuda said with a shy grin. "Fine, only because I'm bored. Got it?" I said turning from L. He can be annoying sometimes. Matsuda nodded his head, like I was his boss. He still had a blush on. "How old are you again, Matsuda?" I asked with suspicion. "I'm twenty-six." he stated with enthusiasm. "So, you're twenty-six and still blushing, like a high school girl?" I asked amused.

L was amused at this, too. He just didn't show it. But I still see it in his eyes. "Uh.." Matsuda started scratching the back of his head nervously. "Never mind, let's just get to work. This shouldn't take long. I hope." I mumbled. I sat beside him at a long, glass table with leather, swivel chairs going around it. I looked at the files and how it said 'Top Secret.' "Are you sure your supposed to let a Kira suspect see top secret files on the Kira case?" I asked in suspicion. "It is alright since I intend you to help with the Kira case." L said. "Why would a suspect help with a case?" I asked. "If you are Kira, then I could see your reactions to whatever might come up in the future and have evidence that you are Kira, and if you are not Kira, then it would be beneficial to the case if we had your help.

"So the world's greatest detective needs _my_ help? That's not something you hear everyday." I said amused. L ignored my comment and went back to eating his sweets and thinking in that non-stop thinking machine he calls a brain. I looked back a the files and started separating them like this: times of death, place of death, how the criminals' names were broadcast, the names of the criminals, suspects, the names of the FBI agents who were killed by Kira, who the agents followed, and the task force members' families' names. "When did Kira kill fourteen FBI agents and why do you have the task force members' families' names in these files?" I asked L. "Kira learned the FBI agents' names and killed them all, since one of those FBI agents could have been following them. The task force families are in their because somehow, at the beginning of the case, information about Kira was leaked out to Kira and I came up with the conclusion that it wasn't the task force members who were Kira, but one of their families. Not to mention, we have evidence that Kira is a student. That is one of the reasons why I suspect Light of being Kira. And since you are a student, too, I suspected you as well." he explained while watching my every move.

"One more question." I said. "Yes?" he answered in a question form and not at all annoyed from me asking so many questions. "Why are we separating these files, again?" I asked. "It is to keep organized documents in case we need the information later and for evidence." he gave a quick answer. "Why aren't you doing any work?" I asked suspiciously. "I read over and over the files and try to catch Kira everyday. At least to help me out, you could organize the files, so it would be quicker." he said being cocky. I sighed and continued my work. "I never said I would help." I mumbled.

It was now 11:00 p.m. and L was watching some videos that 'Kira' sent to Sakura T.V. station. I didn't see how he couldn't be sleepy. I was watching, trying to catch up on the Kira case. _Yes, I was helping with the Kira case. I at least need to pass the time. _As I listened, I started to drift asleep on the couch. Finally, I completely fell into unconsciousness.

L POV.

I was watching the videos in which the second Kira sent to Sakura when I heard soft snoring. I looked over to see Alex sound asleep. I smiled a very small smile. _Very small._ I thought about what has happened up until now. The only thing I could conclude was that their was a second Kira and this Kira was infatuated with the original. Until the evidence on the videos came back, that was my only conclusion. I looked at Alex again got her a blanket from the couch in the other room and laid it over her. This case was going to go on for a while. Alex's percent of being Kira is the lowest, but it is still worth looking into. I may only suspect her just to suspect her. She is mysterious, but easy to read. Yes, this case will take a while. It will take a lot to figure her out.


	7. Chapter 7 Investigation

Author's Note: I don't own Death Note, but I own Alex. This chapter is a little shorter.

I woke up on the couch. The first thing I noticed was L sitting in the same spot, watching the videos from last night and eating marshmallows. He was also drinking coffee, probably just sugar with some coffee added to it. I tried sitting up, but found that that was a mistake. My back and shoulder were cramping from sleeping on the couch. I have a bad back which doesn't help the problem. I winced at the pain that shot up my spine. "Are you feeling okay? I don't think sleeping on a couch could be very comfortable." he said without even looking at me. "If you knew it would hurt me then why didn't you wake me up, so I could walk to my room and sleep on my bed?" I questioned irritated. "You looked peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you." he said childishly.

I ignored him and looked at the TV screen where the video was playing. "You're still watching them? How many were there?" I asked. "I have been re-watching the videos over and over to see if I notice anything different that I hadn't catch the first time. As you can see, I would like to go through any evidence thoroughly." he answered. I still couldn't see how it was possible to stay awake as much as he did. Especially in that crouched position of his. "How do you not lose balance in that position?" I had to ask. He glanced at me then back to the screen. "I have always found this comfortable, so I am used to this position. It would be like other people sitting in the normal position." he said. It is not like the normal position. If he was in a car and that car jerked, he would fall over. The people sitting in the normal position wouldn't. I was about to voice my thought when L cut in. "I didn't mean physically, I meant on the basis of how comfortable it is for one." he said like he could read my mind.

"You really got to stop that." I said. "Stop what?" he asked as he tilted his head. "Stop answering me before I even ask." I demanded. He just ignored me. Meanie. I decided to jump in the shower before the tack force get here. I got up to leave and was at the door when L said aloud, "Light will joining us as well today." After that, I continued going to my room. I took a shower and threw on a white t-shirt with a Beetle's band logo on it and black pajama bottoms. If L could be comfortable, then why can't I? I dried my hair and threw it up into a messy bun.

I headed back to the main room and the tack force was there. I walked in at the same time Light walked in. He looked at everybody and then laid eyes on me. I suddenly felt self-conscious looked away. "Hey, Alex." he said. I froze for a second then turned to him. "Hey, Light." I spoke up. My face started to heat up. Was I blushing? I walked away and sat on the couch beside L nervously. I hoped Light didn't see me blush.

Light POV

It will only take a little longer then I will have Alex wrapped around my little finger. I already have her blushing. Now all I need is to talk to her more. I have decided that she will be my goddess. She will stand beside me while I create this new world. I found that her in her pajamas was very cute. She is obviously cute and smart. I like her attitude. She will be mine, but first I have to get L off her case and destroy him. He is my biggest threat standing in my way in creating a new world, free from evil.

I walk to where Alex and L were sitting. I saw that L didn't like the situation in which Alex and I were in. He sort of had a glare. Does he like Alex. Who knew L would have a crush on his suspect? Or that may be the reason why she's even here. He probably just wants Alex by his side. Alex seems intelligent enough to be the goddess of the new world I will create. L won't stand in my way.

I sat down in the little space I had between L and Alex. It was cute when Alex moved away a little to give me space, but when I scooted closer to her, she blushed. I looked towards L and saw that he was looking at the TV screen which had a video paused, and his knuckles looked white as he squeezed his knees out of frustration. His knuckles looking whiter than he already was was saying something. _This is going to be fun._

I slowly crept my arm around Alex's shoulders to get a reaction out of him. "I want you to watch a video, Light." he said in his usual monotone voice. I smirked then nodded.

L POV

I don't know why I felt so irritated. I was shocked at my reactions to Light flirting with Alex. This proves my point even further, but somehow, I don't want to be right in this situation. I could use this against Light, but I wish this wasn't happening. I am losing focus. I play the video in which I prepared Light to watch.

As the video plays, I take a glance at Alex. She was blushing from the earlier act. If she takes a liking to Light, then I could assume that she would like to help out Light, or Kira, on his quest. Once again, I feel an ache in chest when I thought about that. _Alex is just a suspect. Other than that, she means nothing to you._ The more I thought that, the less I believed it. The video ended and I steered my thoughts back to Light. "So, what do you make of this, Light?" I asked him, normally. "I'd say this Kira is not the same as the original Kira we know. I would actually say that this is another Kira, or perhaps, a second Kira." he said confidently. Light continued to explain his view on the video. His opinions were exactly the same conclusions I came up with.

I still couldn't get pass the fact that Light had his arm around Alex and was sitting so close to her. I came to the conclusion that Light just wanted a reaction out of me. Alex had a blush on her face, still. Alex seems to be innocent and simply has a childish crush on Light. But that could easily be a disguise. She didn't give a reason for me to suspect any further, but she could be a great actress. Even though I could see this as evidence, I really don't have a good feeling in my chest. _What is happening to me?_

Alex POV

I just sat there, frozen. Light had his arm around me and was sitting so close. I didn't know what to do. I could feel the heat on my face and hoped nobody noticed. I tried focusing on the video shown before me, but Light started to hold me tighter. After the video ended, Light gave his conclusions. His were just like L's. That would mean L would suspect him less. But I don't believe L's words when it comes to percentages. He seemed to make it less than it really was. I knew when he said there was a five percent chance of Light being Kira, he meant there was a seventy-five percent chance. L is never wrong, so why would be wrong about Light.

The day went on and soon became night. I was tired from the tension I sensed between Light and L. I lied down and for once, looked back on everything that's happened. Kira really wears people out. I'm glad I'm not L. It would be too much trouble.


End file.
